This clinical study (92-CH-0023) is aimed at evaluating the effects of recombinant hIGF-I in the normal and in the diabetic adolescent. The insulin-dependent diabetic typically has elevated GH levels which contribute to chronic hyperglycemia. Paradoxically, these patients also have depressed IGF-I levels, which may also exacerbate hyperglycemia and possibly contribute to diabetic's poor growth patterns. In order to characterize the nature of the GH elevation and to assess the effects of IGF-I infusions in normal and diabetic adolescents.